The Park
by YallRCrazy
Summary: While walking in the park a 10 yr old Kai finds a small girl crying. Not being able to stay away he goes to investigate.


**A/N: yes another One-Shot… This one popped in my head and I couldn't get it out to SAVE MY LIFE!!! So as I sit here writing this I'm also in the midst of writing Ch 10 for LOI! So yah… It's AU **

**And just for measurement the ages are:**

**Kai: 10**

**Hilary: 8**

**Summary: While walking in the park a 10 yr old Kai finds a small girl crying. Not being able to stay away he goes to investigate.**

* * *

The sun bore into his eyes as the little boy pulled his hand over his forehead to block the sun's violent attack. He sighed as he continued his stroll in the park. He loved Japan's park, it was so much more to life than the one back in Russia where he lived. His family was here vacation.

Kami knows why, but he was allowed to go into the park. He earned that right being he was ten years old, and the fact that he, as his mother pointed out, was such a good boy while mommy and daddy tended to business.

He knew why they conducted business; Japan was so much more than Russia. Don't get him wrong, he loved his home country and would defend it in battle if need be, but Japan always called out to him.

He hissed as a gust of wind blew into tossing his dual-colored hair right into his face. He took his small fragile hand and pushed the hair back, mentally cursing it to stay in place.

He stopped as he felt a yawn coming on. He stretched his arms as far as he could in the air as he yawned.

'Soon, I should be getting back.'

He turned around getting a mental picture of the park before he left, when his eyes widened as he saw a small girl sitting on the bench, her form very limped like she was sad.

He slowly made his way over to the little girl, he could never say no to a girl especially one who looked sad. The closer he got the more his nerves were getting the better of him. How would he approach her? What would he say to her? How would she react to him? Would she scream?

He shook his head of these thoughts. He was only ten year's old, it's not like he was an older man.

Finally he was in hearing range and he could hear her silent sobs. His heart wept for hers. He hated to see anyone cry, especially girls.

He slowly approached her as he placed a hand on the other side of the bench, as in not to scare her.

Knowing there was a presence she looked up, he gasped, her face was stricken with tears and traces of old tears. And yet she was breath-taking. Atleast to a ten year old she was.

Her big chocolate eyes looked up at him as if pleading for something.

"Are you okay?" his little voice said.

"I'm lost." Came her even smaller reply. "I got to far from my mommy and daddy, and now I don't know where they are."

He stuck his chest out and smiled. "I'm sure they are around here some where."

She looked at him oddly and her tears were replaced with small child-like giggles. He brought his chest back in and looked at her.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I am… you looked funny like a bird."

"I did not look like a bird. I don't have to stay here and take this." And with that he turned around and began to walk off. He stopped when he felt her small fragile hand grab a hold of his.

He turned to see her tears begging for freedom.

"Please don't leave me alone." She shuddered as she continued. "I'm scared."

She inched back as he smiled and sat beside the girl.

"Don't be scared." He said. "I'll protect you from any danger."

"You're very sweet."

They sat there for a couple of more minutes talking about non-important stuff when the two heard a noise.

The little girl looked up and smiled brightly.

"MOMMY." She exclaimed as she jumped up for joy standing on her feet. She turned around with a smile on her face, the boy stood up as well.

"Look's like your mommy is back." The smaller girl nodded and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood there shocked as he watched her leave.

He slowly slid a hand on the side of the cheek where the little girl had kissed him. His thoughts were broken as he heard the mother speak.

"Hilary Tatibana, you had me so worried. You know not to go out-"The rest of the speech was lost on the young boy as he continued to leave his hand where the girl kissed him.

'Hilary… such a beautiful name.' the boy thought as a small smile formed on his face.

* * *

**Okay there we are!! Aww so cute… I know it's a littler shorter than most, but i thought it was cute **


End file.
